


Loving Mania

by ShippingOnStormySeas



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cussing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingOnStormySeas/pseuds/ShippingOnStormySeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fill on Tumblr!<br/>One-Shot in which Bipolar!Harry has a mood swing/tiny episode and Louis takes the lashing out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Mania

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm filling this for a prompt on tumblr! Leave comments on what you think! Thanks :)  
> “Uhm okay I have a prompt if you want to fill it idk. Okay its kind of like a hurt/comfort with hurt!Harry and Comforting!Louis where Harry is sorta like bipolar (Okay I know this is a weird smut prompt but just keep listening ok) and nobody knows it yet right, but he gets in like one of those moods ya know and he attacks louis and they do the dirty but then afterwards he gets like all embarrassed and stuff okay just make it mood-swingy and fluffy and smutty and I TRUST YOU.”

Today was not Harry’s day.

All day, Harry had seemed more irritable than most--this probably coming from the fact that he hadn’t taken his medication the night before--making it rather difficult for his boyfriend, Louis, to put up with him. You see, Harry was manic bipolar, not that anyone knew, and anybody included Louis in this scenario. Being bipolar meant that Harry was, more often than not, on the fence with everything emotionally. He could go from being on one extreme of happiness to the other extreme of anger, sometimes even making him a bit violent, much like today.

Harry and Louis lay cuddled on the couch, much like any other day, watching Grease for the umpteenth time. They’d been sharing sweet kisses and kind words for the better part of the day, meaning it had been one of their better days together, despite Harry’s irritation levels being at a high.

“Mm, I love you.” Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips, his hands slipping into the mane of curls upon his boyfriend’s head.

“I love you, too.” Harry grinned, his dimples falling into his cheeks with ease; but Harry wanted more, more of Louis, more of everything.

Harry ran his tongue over Louis’s bottom lip, swiping it across as if he needed to ask for permission. Louis s smirked, allowing his mouth to fall open, running his tongue alongside Harry’s while tugging lightly on his hair. Harry gasped, his hands sliding over Louis’s bum and squeezing it.

“Hazza,” Louis murmured, trying to pull away from his gasp. “Harry.” He said again, successfully freeing himself and standing up.

“What the fuck, Louis?” Harry said a little sharper than necessary as he sat up on the couch.

Louis flinched. ‘What the hell got into you?’ He thought to himself, but he wouldn’t dare say it. Not when Harry was acting like this already.

“Maybe I just don’t feel like having you grope me s’all.” Louis said, looking down at Harry and crossing his arms.

Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes, standing up to where he towered over Louis at a startling 6 inches. “And if I want to do it anyways?” He said lowly, his hands finding Louis’s bum again and catching in the back pockets of his chinos.

Louis gulped; his breath hitching. “Harry, knock it off.” He spat, finally gaining his composure enough to storm off and into the kitchen.

“What the fuck is your problem, Louis?” Harry said in just an octave below a yell, causing Louis to step back and quirk an eyebrow at him.

“My problem? What the fuck is your problem, Harry? You’re the one getting proper pissed off just because I don’t feel like letting you get me off right now. _You’re_ the one being a little shit, so you tell me Harry what is your problem? Honestly, I’m just dying to know!” Louis yelled back, the acid dripping from his words and cutting like knives.

“Fuck you, Louis.” Harry shouted, storming out of the kitchen.

“No fuck you, Harry,” Louis said, following him out of the kitchen. “I’m not the one acting like I’m some sort of bipolar psychopath or something!”

Harry stopped in his tracks, turning slowly to see Louis standing in the middle of the hallway. Harry lunged at him, tackling him to the ground with a thud.

“A psychopath? Is that what you think I am? Some kind of bipolar freak?!” Harry said through clenched teeth, pinning Louis down with his weight as he wrestled him down.  
“Well I’m not saying yes but it wouldn’t be a big surprise!” Louis spat, rolling them over so he was on top of Harry, pinning his arms down to the ground with a grunt. When Louis went to move, he felt their crotches graze over one another and making him shudder. Harry takes the opportunity to reverse their position again, landing on top of Louis with a fire burning behind his forest irises.

Louis felt his abdomen coil because when Harry looked at him, with so much lust and ambition in his eyes, he couldn’t help but get slightly turned on. Harry seen this glint in Louis’s eyes, whatever it was, because before either of them could say another word, their lips were connected, their tongues meeting somewhere in the middle for a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. Louis groaned and Harry took that as a sign because the next thing they knew, Harry was up on his feet with Louis’s thighs clad around his waist and, his calves locked securely around him.

Harry pushed Louis into the wall of the hallway, one hand bracing them on one side of Louis’s head, the other squeezing and massaging the flesh of Louis’s thigh and arse. Louis let out an audible whimper before pushing his tongue back against Harry’s, ordering him to ‘move’. Harry smirked, carrying Louis up the stair and into the bedroom, plopping him down on the bed and crawling in between his legs.

“You’re gonna pay for that little comment of yours.” He gave a jaded smile, pinning Louis’s hands above his head and leaning in to latch his lips to Louis’s neck. He sucks, and nips, and bites down Louis’s neck, forming a purple bruise into his collarbone. Louis groaned, knocking his head to the side to offer Harry better access as a mass of curls falls over his eyes.

Harry let Louis’s hands free and pulled him to a sitting position so he could remove his shirt. Once it was successfully strewn to the side, he grinned mischievously, pushing Louis back down on the bed and sucking love bites over his chest, his teeth catching over one of Louis’s nipples.

“Fuck, Harry!” He hissed, whimpering again as Harry’s tongue worked over his chest, flicking over his nipples simply to cause him grief.

Harry pulled away with a smug grin, leaning up to press their lips together in a heated kiss, their tongues meshing, lips melding, their hands anywhere and everywhere.  
“Mmm baby, so sexy for me. Want you to prep yourself.” He mumbled, reaching into their nightstand for the bottle of lube. He pulled it out, tossing it to Louis as he slid out of his own shirt. He tossed it along with Louis’s, moving to unfasten the older male’s pants.

Louis bit his lip as the last of his clothing was removed, pouring the lubricant over his fingers and warming it. Harry had slipped out of his jeans and was now palming himself through his boxers.

“Go on baby, I want to see those small fingers stretch you.” He breathed, whimpering slightly as his bulge grew tighter and Louis’s hand descended down his body and to his hole.

Louis dipped a single digit inside, moaning softly as he did so. At first his tightness rejected the intrusion, but as Louis continued pumping his finger in and out of himself, a wave a pleasure overcame him and he was sliding his middle finger in alongside his index finger. He let out a gasp, his mind becoming jumbled as he rode down on the slender digits, scissoring and stretching himself open.

“H-Hazza, want you so bad. Need you inside of me.” He whimpered, adding a third finger and pushing it in to the knuckle. He curled them inside of himself as he pumped them outward, causing explicit moans to fall from his gaping mouth. “Fuck, Harry, I’m ready, please!” He keened, knocking his head back.  
Harry smirked, taking the lube in his hands and pouring a generous amount on his hand. He warmed it in his palms before tugging it up and down his length several times. Harry lined himself up with Louis’s entrance, pushing in slowly after receiving a curt nod from Louis. He wasn’t gentle in the slightest, instead opting to give Louis minimal time to adjust. In just seconds after engulfing himself in Louis’s heat, he was pulling out so just the head of his cock remain inside the older lad, slamming back in with grunt. Louis looked up at him, eyes wide, legs strewn over Harry’s shoulders, silent noise falling from his bruised lips. Harry gave Louis a quick wink, pulling out and thrusting inwards again, his head falling back as Louis’s tightness enveloped his cock.

“Fuck you’re so sexy.” Harry moaned, picking up his pace, thrusting into Louis quicker. He angled his hips on the next one, hitting Louis’s prostate at a ridiculous amount of force.

“God… Harry… I… Fuck. Yes! Right there!” He mewled, one hand disappearing in Harry’s curls, the other clenching the sheets until his knuckles were white. He loved when Harry was a little rough with him, not enough to hurt him, but enough to keep him on edge.

Harry buried himself deeply inside of Louis, his length tapping Louis’s prostate as their skin slapped together. He craned his neck, sucking a love bite into the older lad’s calf as he managed keep his hips flicking at a quick speed, slamming into Louis’s nerves with each time.

“Can’t last much longer.” Louis groaned, reaching down to pump his length to his climax. Harry swatted Louis’s hand away, opting to tug on the lad’s leaking cock himself, spreading around the pre-come that pooled at the tip. He pumped in time with his thrusts, kissing down Louis’s calf, grazing his teeth over the skin.

“Come for me Lou, show me how pretty you are when you come.” He murmured, bucking his hips harder. He felt Louis’s cock twitch once, twice, three times, until he was spurting hot, pearly strands over his chest and Harry’s palm, calling Harry’s name.

Harry’s thrust became erratic and sloppy as he neared his own peak. Before he could get the words out, Harry came inside of Louis, filling him up, coating his cock and Louis’s inner walls with his release. Harry shouted for Louis as he climaxed, riding out their orgasms before pulling out and collapsing beside him. He pulled Louis close to him, kissing him slowly. He pulled away to rest their foreheads together, leaving them in silence.

After a few moments, Harry broke that silence. “Lou…” He said softly, his breathing shallow, his cheeks tinted with a rosy hue.

“Yeah, babe?” Louis mumbled sleepily, his eyes hooded.

“I uh… I’m sorry I freaked out on you… I don’t know what came over me, well I do, but I mean… I just…” He stumbled over his words, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“What is it, love?” Louis asked, opening his eyes to look at Harry, who was blushing an angry shade of red.

“I, well, I… so basically um, I’m manic bipolar… I know I should have told you, but I thought it was too much baggage. Anyways, I forgot to take my medication last night and that’s why I was so rude to you earlier. I’m really, really sorry though, and I… I’ll never forget again, I just really… Yeah, erm, I’m sorry…” He whispered, clearly embarrassed from having to explain his situation.

“Is that all?” Louis chuckled. “Baby, you could have told me, I’ve handled a lot worse.” He laughed, kissing Harry chastely. “Harry, it’s fine, I mean it means we have some regulating to do but I love you, and I know you didn’t mean it. You just have to be more careful about that now.” Louis smiled, pulling Harry closer to him.

“So… so you’re not mad at me?” Harry asked weakly.

“I’m not mad at you, Harry. Even if I was, I could never stay mad at you.”

“I love you, Louis. Thank you… for putting up with me I guess.”

Louis smiled, threading their fingers together and kissing his knuckles. “I love you too, Harry. I’d rather put up with you over anyone else. Always.”

With that the two boys share light kisses until they fell asleep, body and fingers entwined.


End file.
